THE MASK POWER OF LOVE (MITCH X PEGGY VERSION)
by Electrodude95
Summary: (This fanfic was made by Armstrongy85 and I, he did the original story and I some swapping like swapping Stanley with Peggy and he to she)it's about teenagers mitch kelleway and Peggy are secretly lovers and turn for the worse when kelleway puts on the mask and his personality turns evil, it's up to peggy and her friends to get kelleway back before it's to late
1. PROLUGE

It was dark at the old manor house as David Smith held the mask in both of his hands, "it's mine I tell you no one else's," he yelled loudly as he began rocking and shaking himself violently about on his chair. David had kept the Mask for well over 60's years of his life, since that time he had worn it off and on, but now at near the end of his life the mask's power had driven him completely mad.

"It's mine and I'm the only one that should have it as I understand it's power," he said to himself as he sat up from the chair with the mask in his hands, he walked down towards the hall to a large open chest. Without thinking what he was doing he threw the mask in, "there mask, here now you'll know what it's like to be locked up and pushed around like what you've done with my life, I've lost everything because of you and now it stops!" He said in an angry voice, "see how you like being locked up for a few years?" He then closed the lid and locked it, then stormed away upstairs, as he climed the stairs to his bedroom toughts raced thought his mind on what he must do next.

Going in to his room he opened a large chest of drawers near to a large king sized bed, as he pulled the draw open he found what he was looking for, it was an old handgun and it was loaded with one bullit. "Good bye cruel world," he said as he held the gun to his head, his finger was shaking as it lay on the trigger, "thanks for everything." There was a loud bang followered by a deathly slience as David's lifeless body fell to the floor, in the old mans still warm left hand was a key to the chest where the most powerfulest object on earth was now hidden away, the question was who would find it now and use it?" Most important of all would they sircome to madness and kill themselves?


	2. TEN YEARS LATER

Ten years later

It was mid day in Edge City elementary high as a seventeen year old peggy brant walked down a large corridor towards her locker, in both of her hands she was holding a large pile of books, as she drew nearer to her locker she turned her head and saw a group of football players coming towards her. They were lead by Mitch Kellyaway a tall well built eighteen year old boy and Peggy's boyfriend, as they went passed one of them purposely knocked her shoulder into Peggy's arm and as this happened the books went flying everywhere, Peggy didn't say anythng she just gave them a dirty look knowing full well that if he did say anything the whole school would know of Kellyaway's dirty little secret.

"Arrg, I really hate that Kellyaway sometimes," she said quietly to herself as she got down on her hands and knees and began picking them up one by on, as she did this all of the football players started laughing. ""Poor little Brandt," one of them said outloud for all to hear, "I don't know why the school thinks so highly of her, do you Mitch?" Turned his head to the other player Mitch flashed him a smile, he then turned to the group smiling at them, "you all might as well go back to the field coach will be waiting for us there," "aren't you coming with us Kellyaway, we could us you?" Another player asked him in a puzzled voice, "I've got a few things to take care of first I won't be long," he said as he turned his head towards Peggy, "but we've got a match coming up in a few mintues and we need you to be there Captain!" Another player said in an angry voice, "yes and I told you didn't I that I won't be long!?" He said back in a more aggresstive sounding voice that scared the other players, "right you heard the captain," said the player who had knock Peggy's arm, "we'll see you soon Mitch." Mitch nooded to them as they walked away through a set of double doors, as soon as he saw that they weren't in sight he made his way over to Peggy, "hi Peg do you need a hand?"

Peggy looked up at him as he reached out a hand, Peggy grabbed it and gave him a sour look, "you know I wish that your boys wouldn't do that on me, why do they do it anyway?" Mitch looked at her and gave her a friend tap on her shoulder, "look Peg, I have told them to go easy on you," he said in a friend warm voice, "do there know that you and I are a couple?" Peggy asked in a low voice as she gathered a pile of books up, Mitch smiled softly at her, "no not yet," he said softly, "as far as they think I'm dating an imaginary girl from another town." Peggy smiled back at him and then turned towards her locker with the books in her hands, "that's good news I suppose then." He as opened the door and shoved the book inside, she then turned back around to Kellyaway and smiled, "listen Mitch hadn't you better go now and start your game before your teammates get angry?" Mitch smiled at her, "before I do that Peggy I've got something to give you," Peggy looked at him in surprise, "is it important?" She asked as she put one of her arms on Mitch's shoulders, "hold out on of your hands and you will see Peg," Mitch said in a warm voice, Peggy held out her hand as Mitch put his hand into his pocket. As she saw him doing this her face dropped in disipointment as Mitch pulled out a tattered piece of paper, "is that it Mitch, that's what your missing your game for to give me this piece of crap?!" Peggy barked in an angry voice, "Peg this is an invation from me for a meeting tonight at 08:00 pm and it's not crap this could change both our lives as we know it?" Peggy's face dropped as she heard him saying this, "OK Mitch what's this about?" Mitch laughed playfully as he smiled at Peggy, "it's a secret Peg, meet me tonight at the Mcdonald's resterant by my parent's house and I'll tell you then," Peggy gave him a puzzled look, "will it just be you and me there Mitch?" He asked him in a warm voice, "nah Stanley will be there to because he is our best friend we've known each other since we were 7 and 8," Peggy smiled and nodded at Mitch as he put one of his hands on his girlfriends shoulders, "I'll catch you late please don't disipoint me." He then walked off to where his teams mates had gone leaving Peggy alone and confussed.


	3. THE SECRET

Peggy was both excited and puzzled at Mitch's invitation to McDonald's as she constancy kept checking her watch for the time, "it's not like him to invite me out for dinner, I wonder whats got into him?" She said as she was about to leave her house, as she was about to open the door to go out she heard her mom shouting his name, "Peggy are you going out?" "Yes mom," Peggy shouted back impatiently as she stepped out, "where are you going?" She shouted out again, "round to Mitch's I'll be home tomorrow at 01:30," she shouted up at her in an angry voice, "OK have a nice time and not drinking alcohol remember what happened last time you did that?" "OK mom I won't do that, see you tomorrow love you" Peggy said as she stepped outside and closed the door gently behind her. As she give this she turned her head around and looked around, in front of her was a large patch of wet grass, "arrg, I wish that mom wouldn't keep going on and on about that?" She said to himself as she walked toward the lawn, "now where did i put that bike?" She asked herself as she turned her head, at her left hand side there was a large grey coloured stone wall, resting against it was a blue coloured push bike, Peggy smiled as she slowly walked up to it. Before she picked it up she looked at her watch and her face dropped, "oh no it's 07:30, that gives me half an hour to get there great just great I'am gong to be late," she then quickly got on the bike and pedalled as fast as she could she was going to make it for 08:00 not matter what.

Mitch smiled at his friend stanley ipkiss as he brought over two large cheese burger and fries and a coffee and coke to the table where they both were sitting, unlike Mitch and Peggy he was seventeen and very attractive, he had short brown hair and always wore the same sort of clothes. Tonight he wore a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt and a brown leather jacket, he looked at Mitch as sat next to him. Stanley looked at him and noticed that he was smiling, "you seem happy about something Mitch?" Mitch looked at him with a fire in both of his eyes, "I had some really good news at school today Stan," "really and what news might that have been?" Stanley asked in a warm voice, Mitch smiled still at him as he made a grab for the cheese burger in front of him, "my team and I got the cut and we're playing in the season next week," stanley grinned at him and laughed, "that's great news Mitch well done I'm so proud of you." "Thanks Stan," he said back to him as he took a bite out of the burger, "by the way Stan do you now what time it is?" Stanley folded his jacket sleeve back and looked at her watch underneath, "it's almost 07:45, why is something wrong?" Mitch looked at him as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, "I asked Peggy to come as well," "well then wouldn't I be the third wheel?" He started laughing as he reached his hand over to make a grab for his burger, Mitch smiled at him as he watched him taking a bite, "yes that's true Stan and I thought you'd be ok with that" mitch laughed at Stanley, Stanley stopped what he was doing and smiled at him, "well you could've let me invite my girlfriend Evelyn along" mitch apologises to Stanley

Mitch let out a deep breath and looked at Stanley, "thanks Stan for this," he said in a warm voice, "I owe you one," Stanley smiled back at him, "no you owe me two Mitch one for keeping your secret and one for Peggy." They then started laughng at other another and as they were doing this they both didn't see Peggy, "is everything OK here?" She said as she walked slowly towards the table, "Peggy glad that you could come, what took you so long babe?" Peggy gave him an odd look and then turned her head around to Stanley, "hey there Stan long time no see how are you?" Stanley looked at him and smiled, "I'm fine Peggy I suppose that Mitch hasn't told you the reason why he invited as both out at the same time did he?" Peggy looked at him and then turned her head towards her boyfriend, she then turned back around to him, "no he didn't said it was a secret." "Mitch," Stanley said in cool tone, "you shouldn't really leave people in the dark," at this Mitch started laughing, "OK I admit I have kept this secret from both you and Peggy and you desever to know about what I've got lined up for you both are you ready?" Both Peggy and Stanley nodded and Mitch smiled, "can you both remember Mad Man Smith?" Stanley's smile faded from his lips as he looked hard at Mitch, "wasn't that the old man who went crazy and shot himself in the head Mitch!?" His tone was hard and icy, "yes that was him but you never guess what there was something that he kept hidden in that house, something special," "what was it Mitch?" Peggy asked as she listened with interest at what her boyfriend had to say, "dunno Peg," Mitch said back, "what I do know is that it was something powerful and ancient," "is this thing dangerous Mitch and surely you,me or Peggy aren't going to use it?" Stanley asked in yet another hard voice, "relax Stan," Mitch said as he leaned back in his chair, "no one is asking you to use it," "where is this thing Mitch?" Peggy asked in a puzzled voice, Mitch turned his head around and smiled at her, "it's in that house and after we leave here we're heading straight there to get it," hearing him saying this both Stanley and Peggy looked at each other with faces filled with horror.


	4. Chapter 4

It was getting later as Stanley Peggy and Mitch made their way towards the old house that belonged to Old man Smith, as they all stood by the gates Stanley who had been standing next to Mitch gently put one of his hands of his shoulders, "are you sure that this is sure a good idea Mitch?" Mitch turned round and smiled at him, "are you afraid of what we might find in there Stanley?" He asked her in a mocking sort of tone, "no,not at all Mitch," he screamed at him as he had just hurt his feelings, "it's just we don't know weather or not that house is dangerous or not, I mean look at it the place is falling apart?!" Mitch turned his head around and saw a large gaping hole in the roof, he then turned his head around back to Stanley and smiled, "yeah so the house is in need of repair so what, but isn't the thought of finding something hidden inside excite you?"

Hearing him saying this Stanley turned his head away in disgust, "this doesn't excite me Mitch but I am not going to risk my safety to look for some stupid item, now if you will excuse me I going home," "why?" Mitch asked as he walked off, "because Mitch I have a school project to do which you should be doing to," before Mitch could say anymore he had disappeared, Peggy then walked up slowly to him and looked up at him, "what if Stanley's right Mitch, what if this place is dangerous?" Hearing her saying this Mitch let out a laugh, "don't be silly Peggy are you going to let me do this on my own like Stanley's just done or are you going to stay and help me?" Before he answer him Peggy saw Mitch crawling thought a gap in the gate and running toward the door of the house, "come on Peggy, I haven't got all night to wait for you," without a second thought Peggy squeezed herself thought the gap and ran up to the door where Mitch was waiting for her. As she got near to him, she was panting like a dog, "what took you so long Brandt?" Mitch asked in a sour voice, "sorry Mitch let me just rest here a bit just until I've got my breath back," Mitch put one of his hand gently on Peggy's shoulders and smiled, "there will be time to rest, but it won't be now come on let's go inside shall we?" Again like as before Mitch opened the old looking wooden door and passed thought into the old house, "Peggy what are you waiting for come on in now?!" He shouted in a loud and angry voice, Peggy ignored getting her breath back as she ran inside the house, to her surprise she looked around and found the house to be a dump. There were cobwebs everywhere broken expensive furniture littered the hall there was even a broken expensive vase lying on the floor, Peggy turned to Mitch who was smiling at her, "guess that old man Smith didn't really care for these items?" Peggy looked at him as she caught his breath back, "where do you think that Smith kept that item hidden Mitch, as I can't see anywhere here?" Mitch gave him a sour look and pointed with one of his fingers to the old staircase, "perhaps Smith hid it upstairs in one of the bedrooms?" He then started to climb up the staircase, "your not going up there are you Mitch?" Peggy shouted up to him in a worried voice, "it'll be just like here a dump and unsafe," Mitch gave him a dirty look, "Peggy come and follow me there s nothing to be afraid of here."

Like as before Peggy didn't answer him she just follow after him up the stairs, as they both reached the top they both came to a landing, in the middle there were three doors one on the right, one on the left and one in the middle, Mitch turned to Peggy and grinned at him, "see what luck we are having,one of these room much hold the item?" Peggy looked at him confused, "yeah Mitch but which one?" Mitch smiled at her and put one of his hands around her waist, "why don't we find out Pegg, you check in the middle room and I'll check in the right room?" At this Peggy ran towards the middle room and opened the door, as she did this she looked over to Mitch, "what should I do if I find anything Mitch?" Mitch looked over at her and gave him a dirty look, "just shout me you fool!" He then opened the door and passed into the room, Peggy did the same, as she entered the room all she could find were dirty rags and broken pieces of furniture, in one corner of the room there was a smashed up bath. "Nothing in here that's worth much," Peggy said as she looked up at the ceiling which had a large hole in it, as she looked up she heard what sound like Mitch screaming.


	5. THE SECRET REVEALED

Peggy watched in horror as Mitch snapped the fingers on the hand of the skeleton back, there was a horroried snap and crunch of bone as the fingers fell a few yards away from the body, Mitch then looked up to Peggy smiling as he held up a small iron key in his hand. "See Peggy", he said as he walked towards her, "what did I tell you," Peggy looked at him and then looked over at the body, "that key doesn't mean that you have to defile a body though does it?" Mitch smiled and laugh at her as he said this, "but it will be all worth it don't you think in the end now won't it?" Peggy looked at him in disgust as she stood up, "what exceltly are we looking for Mitch?"

At this Mitch gave her a very sour look on hs face, "how should I know Peggy? Old man Smith must have kept his secret hidden somewhere in this room," as he said this he began walking along to the bedroom window and as he did this he hadn't noticed a large chest was in his way, "we're got to find it no-." At this point Mitch fell over and hit his arm agaist the hard wooden surface of the bedrooms room, seeing his friend Peggy rushed over to help him up, "Mitch are you OK, did you hurt yourself?" She asked in a warm and worried sounding voice, Mitch looked at him and gave her an angry look as he pushed his hand away, "Peggy are you alright, what a stupid question of course I am not alright?!" As he got up he looked over to where he had fallen and saw the chest, "I think I must have tripped over that thing?" He said as he stood up and began shaking the dust off his clothes, Peggy walked slowly up to the chest and looked at it, "do you think that the old man may have hidden that item in here Mitch?" Mitch looked at him and smiled as he rubbed her arm "there is only one way to find out Peggy," he said as he held the key up in her hand and walked slowly over to the chest, he then held the key to the lock and began turning it strangely enough the key fitted perfectly. As the lock began to open Mitch turned toward Peggy and smiled, "would you care to open the chest Pegg," he said in an excited voice, "seeing as you were the one to suggest trying the key in the first place." Peggy nodded in agreement as she ran over to the chest, pulling both of her hands on the lid she yanked it open and as she opened it she looked inside, "well was inside Peggy?" Mitch asked impatiently as he turned his head to the other young man smiling as he did, Peggy looked at him as she put her hand inside and bough it out, as she did Mitch's face dropped to see only a dusty brown old wooden mask in his friends hands.

Peggy gave him a sight smiled as she placed in onto the floor at her friends feet, "that's it, this old piece of crap is what old mad Smith was hiding for all of those years?!" He said in an angry tone as he stood up and walked away, Peggy looked over at him as she picked the mask up herself, "I wouldn't say that this was crap Mitch," she said softly as he held the object up near her face, "I wonder what I would look like if I tried it on?" Saying this she placed the mask onto her face and as soon as she did this she felt it melting, it started to change colour from a muddy brown to a sickly dark green as it began spreading over her face, Peggy screamed in pain as the mask began moulding itself as she screamed Mitch came running it. "Peggy," he screamed out as he ran over to his friend, "what the hell is happening and why did you wear that Mask?" Before Peggy had chance to say anything her whole body was consumed into a mini twister, all Mitch could do was watch as this was happening, suddenly and without warning the twister stopped leaving Peggy standing over Mitch. She was wearing a pair of blue coloured jeans, a red shirt and a brown jacket and and her red hair was in pony tail, everything seem normal apart from her head which was now large and coloured lime green.

Mitch's face dropped as he saw the look in the green headed terrors eyes as she came slowly towards him with both hands out ready to grab him, "hi Mitchy boy my lover boy," she said as she smiled at the other young man, "give me a kiss why don't you as I have missed you?" Mitch looked back at her, "so this is old man Smith's secret, why not use this mask for my own purpose's?" "Pegg why don't you come over here there is something that I would like to show you," he said as he smiled back at the green headed young woman, "what is it that you would like to show me babe?" Peggy asked in a low soft voice, "would it be to have a good time with you?" Mitch laughed out loud as he saw that she was getting closer, "no this Pegg," taking both of his face he grabbed the mask and began to pull hard, "what are you doing to my face sweetheart?" His friend asked in a worried voice, there was a bright flash of green light as Mitch pulled the mask away from Peggy's face, once this happened Mitch found himself lying on the hard floor a few yards away from Stanley. In his hands was the mask he gave a slight smile as he held it up to his face, Stanley watched as he did this screaming in terror.


	6. KELLEWAY AND THE MASK

Peggy ran up to Mitch as he held the mask up to his face, "no Mitch don't put that thing on it'll ruin you please don't!" It was too late the mask spread over his face twisting and changing shape as it did, there was a bright green flash of light as Mitch's body was consumed by a mini twister, all Peggy could do was watch in horror as her boyfriend was transformed in a monster. Once the twister had died down Mitch stood over Peggy and walked slowly towards her, like Peggy's transformation before Mitch looked normal apart from the large green head, he was wearing a pair of leather trousers, as well as a black leather vest, on his hands he wore a pair of black fingerless leather gloves his hair was black and spiked and his eyes glowed a hot red. "Brandt there you are," he shouted in angry voice, "thank you for helping me in getting this prize I've got something to give you." Saying this he closed one of his hands into a fist and aimed it at Peggy, "Mitch you've got to take that thng off you face," the monster gave her an angry look, "and why would I do that Brandt?!" He asked her in an aggrestive tone, "because that thing drove Old man Smith man," Peggy replied back as she started shaking, "the only reason why you want me to take this mask off is because you are jeaous?"

The monster said as he made a grab for Peggy holding her by her neck he threw Peggy onto the bed which then broke into pieces, as this happened Peggy hit her head agaist something hard and blacked out, "ow you no fun at all Brandt," Mitch said as he walked toward the door of the room, "time to make my exit so long losser." Saying this the monster span into a mini twister and disipeared thought the door leaving Peggy alone, "Mitch, Mitch are you there oh God my head?" Peggy heard herself saying as she woke up to find herself alone and lying on a dirty mattress, as she was getting up she began to rub one of her hands agaist her head, as she looked at it she could see a bit of blood, "oh God blood I wonder what happened to Mitch and if she's alright?"

Then as if something had hit her in his face she remember, "oh God the mask and Mitch has it shit I've got to look for him," she then ran out of the room down towards the stairs and out thought the main door. As he did this he heard what sounded like a great thud she turned and saw the house caving in on itself throwing clouds of dust into the air, Peggy turned back around and gulped hard thining about what stanley had said earlier about safety, "I can't think about that now," she said to herself as she made his way to the gates, "I've got to think about getting that mask off Mitch's face before anything bad happens." The next day Peggy turned up for school, she looked very tired as she walked down the hall towards her locker, the reason for this was because she had been up half the night looking for Mitch and the mask. As she apporached her locker he heard voices coming towards her, as she turned her head she saw a group of football players leading them was none other than Mitch himself before they passed him Peggy ran up to her friend, "hey Mitch was happened last night and where is that Mask?" Mitch turned his head towards Peggy and for the first time since she had know him Stanley could see that he was angry towards her, "get the fuck away from me you freaky bitch!" He said as he pick Peggy up by her neck and slammed her into a locker, doing this made the players laugh as they all watched Peggy crawling on the floor in pain, "that will teach you Brandt nice one Mitch," one of them said in a mocking tone of voice. "Hey leave her alone," shouted a male's voice, "I'm warning you!" Hearing this the players moved quickly as stanley came running towards them, with him was a large fat young man with curly red coloured hair, "let's get outta here Mitch," shouted one of the players who was tugging at his jacket. "Yeah," said another one, "before Brandt's boyfriend get us," they then ran out towards a pair of double doors, before Mitch passed thought he turned his head and raised a fist towards Peggy who then was being helped up by stanley and the other young man.


	7. THE PLAN

It had been a week now since Mitch had used the mask, since then his personality had changed towards Peggy becoming more aggressive more angrier, "it's probably me, I'm to blame?" Peggy said to herself as she sat on a table by herself playing with a plate of potatoes, "might if we join you for lunch?" A male voice asked warmly, Peggy turned her head around to see both Stanley and his friend Doyle coming toward her, a smiled appeared on her face, "not at all Stan be my guest after all it's a free country isn't it?" Stanley smiled back as he sat next to her, Doyle sat facing him on the other side, "so Pegg," Doyle said in a warm voice, "Stanley tell me that you and Mitch found something in old man Smith's house is that right?" Peggy looked at him and gave him a puzzled look, "yes but how did you know about that?" She then turned her head towards Stanley who lowered his head in shame, "Stanley is there something that you're not telling me?"

Stanley raised his head and put one of his hands inside his jacket pocket, "look at this Peggy and then you will see why I had to tell Doyle," he pulled out a newspaper and handed it over to Stanley, on the front there was a photo of what looked like Mitch's masked form underneath in big bold letters was the headline, "green terror strikes again." Peggy looked at Stanley and her face was full of fear, "that's Mitch isn't it?" He asked in a gently voice, "what did you find that night Peggy and what is this thing?" Peggy looked at him and before she could say anything she felt a lump in his thoat, "Peggy what's the matter?" Doyle asked in a friendly voice, Peggy turned her head to them both and then started crying, "it's a mask that me and him found on old man Smith's body, I used it first and then Mitch did," Stanley looked at her in surprise, "so that was what drove Smith mad then this Mask was to blame?"

Peggy looked at him and nodded, "and it looks like it's going to do the same to Mitch?" Doyle looked at Stanley and stood up, "not if I have anything to say about it Peggy," he then turned to Stanley, "I think that we should do something to help do you Stan?" Stanley then placed one of his hands on Peggy's shoulders, "I think we should arrange a meeting between you and Mitch just so that you can tell and show him that you care and that the Mask is evil?" Peggy looked at him and wiped the tears from her eyes, "where and when Stanley?" Stanley turned to Doyle and then back around to peggy, "the old chocolate factory that's near where I live," "are you sure that he will come Stanley, I mean you know what Kellyaway's like don't you?" Stanley tunred towards her and smiled, "oh he will come alrght Doyle once he knows that hs secret about the Mask is out," he then turned back to peggy and smiled, "meet both me and Doyle at 06;00 pm tonight by mine and I'll take you down to the chocolate factory we will end ths tonight." Hearing this Peggy started smiling as she knew that Mitch wouldn't let his secret about the mask get out, "OK then Stan tell me your plan and what you want me to do?"


	8. THE FACTORY

Peggy began to tremble and shake as she walked down a narrow lane, walking in front and behind her were both Stanley and Doyle, "are you alright Peggy?" Stanley asked her as he turned his head around to face her, "yeah I'm fine Stanley," Peggy said back to him as she held both of his arms up to her chest, "it's just so cold out tonight don't you think?" Doyle gently put one of his hands onto Peggy's shoulder, "don't worry Peggy we're almost there," Peggy then saw Stanley moving forward a little so that she could see, as he did this peggy saw a large red brick coloured building with a black slate coloured roof. At the side surrounding it was a black iron fence, seeing this reminded him of Smith's old house. She then gently tapped Stanley's arm, he turned his head and smiled, "how do we get inside Stanley as I don't see an entrance?" Stanley looked at her and laughed softly, "this is where me and Mitch used to hang out when we were younger," he said softly as he looked over at Doyle. Seeing him doing this Doyle put on of his hands over his head out of embarrassment, he then turned back to peggy, "the main entrance is though a gap in those gates, do you see it peggy?"

Peggy gazed through the fence to see a large gap big enough for the three of them to squeeze though, at the end was the entrance to the chocolate factory a large black coloured wooden door that looked like it was rotting away, as they got closer Stanley gently put one of his hands onto Peggy's shoulder, "right Peggy are you ready to do this as they will be no turning back for you once your thought?" Peggy smiled faintly at him, "there's no other choice here for me Stanley, I've got to get that Mask off Mitch no matter what," "then what are we waiting for let's do this?" Doyle said in an encouraging voice as he began to squeeze through the gap of the fence, seeing him doing this both Peggy and Stanley did the same, once they were through they made their way toward the door that lead inside the factory. As they got closer Stanleys face dropped as he saw that the door had been smashed, both Peggy and Doyle looked at him then at the door and they at each other in shock, "looks like somebody beat us here," Doyle said in a worried sounding voice, "yeah and I can think who that might be, I just hope that he isn't using that demon mask?" Peggy said as she could feel her body shaking in fear, Stanley then looked at them both, "it might not be Mitch could be some else, why don't we go inside and take a quick look?" Without thinking of the risks he then stepped thought the door and into the darkness of the factory, as they both watched her Doyle turned to Peggy and smiled, "looks like we better follower him ah Peggy?" Peggy then nodded in agreement and then followed closely behind Doyle as they both passed though the door they both saw stanley, "you two took your time," he said in a angry voice, "what's the matter had you got other things on?" Doyle then smiled at him as he slowly walked up to him, "sorry stanley," he said in a low voice, "I was trying to reassure Peggy," "reassure for what, peggy knows what must be done doesn't she?" He said in an angry voice, as he said this there was a loud bang followed by a trail of smoke that was pouring out from a set of double doors, Peggy then turned to Stanley with a worried look on his face, "is that what I think that it could be Stanley?" She asked in a low and worried voice, Stanley then turned to her and smiled, "you better see what's happening behind those doors then Stanley, go one both me and Doyle will be right behind you."

Peggy smiled at him and then raced down the corridor towards the doors, she then opened them and ran through, seeing her doing this both Doyle and Stanley did the same. As they all passed though the doors they came into a large room, Peggy turned her head toward Stanley who was now standing next to her, "what's this place Peggy?" She asked in a puzzled voice, "this looks like the old storage room Pegg, look can you see the old convener belts?" Peggy saw them and smiled as she started imaging rows and rows of chocolate bars being sorted by staff members ready to be put into boxes to be transported all over Edge City and beyond, as her mind came back into the real world she then heard footsteps coming from in front of them, "I knew that you would show up Pegg." A familiar voice then said in an angry tone, "and look your brought your friends that I can play with," stepping out of the shadows was Mitch, in one of his hands was the mask and in the other was a still burning cigarette which he began puffing on. He was wearing a black and red football shirt, on his head was a black baseball cap, "Mitch what have you been up to?" Stanley asked as he turned his head towards him, "can't you see that you had Peggy worried about you, you don't seem to realise that Mask is turning you into something that your no-?" "Shut it asshole," Mitch shouted at him in a loud voice, "I'm tired of answering to stupid people like your and your friends and now I think that's it's time that you paid the price?!" He then threw the cigarette to the floor and then lifted the Mask to his face, as he did this there was a brilliant flash of green light followed by a loud bang as the mask spread over his face, Doyle, Peggy and Stanley watched in horror as Mitch's body was consumed into a mini twister.


	9. MITCH IS BACK

CHAPTER 08

Stanley, Peggy and Doyle stood watching in horror as the twister began to died down, suddenly it stopped and stepping out of it was Mitch, his eyes glowed red like two hot coals, his hair was black and spiked, he wore a pair of black leather trousers and a black leather vest and around his neck he wore a spike collar. As he saw the three of them he smiled at them showing them a pair of razor sharp teeth, "well look what I've got to play with," he said in an evil voice, "which of you losers will be my first victim?" he asked as he walked slowly up to them with his hands out reed to make a grab, stanley turned his head to Doyle and they stood in front of Peggy, seeing them doing this Mitch mask laughed, "do you think that you can stop me from reaching Brandt?" He asked as he growled at them both, "just try it Kellyaway," Doyle then said in a brave voice, "both me and Stanley won't let you hurt Peggy any more with that Mask." For a moment Mitch stopped as he was surprised at what he heard, then without warning his hands suddenly inflated growing bigger, he then reached out to them both and grabbed them, "do you two need a lift?" He asked as he threw them a fair distance away from where Peggy was standing, Peggy watched in horror as she saw the monster that her boyfriend had become getting closer to him, "Brandt come here no as I want to have a word with you." Mitch said as he grabbed her by her neck, "Mitch," Peggy said as she felt Mitch's hand tightening around his neck, "don't you realise what your doing, this isn't like you?"

Mitch then grew angry as he heard this, "why do you want me to stop weakling are you jealous or something because I've got power?" Peggy's face then began streaming with tears as he heard this, "no I'am not jealous Mitch, I am worried about you, that thing has turned you into something that you're not, please your got it take it off now before you do something bad." Seeing this and hearing his girlfriend Peggy begging like she did broke Mitch's heart, "Oh my God what I have I done?" Tearing then started to stream down his beg green cheeks as he then dropped her to the floor and lifted both of his hands to his face and began pulling hard trying to rip the Mask off, there was a brilliant green flash followed what sounded like the rumble of thunder as Mitch ripped the Mask from his face. Peggy sat on the ground and watched as her boyfriend slowly walked up to her holding the Mask, "Peggy are you alright?" he asked as he leaned over and grabbed her hand, "yeah I'm fine Mitch," he said as he began wiping the tears away from his face, "are you OK?" She asked in a worried voice as she got back to her feet, Mitch looked at her and then looked away, "I am so very sorry about what I put you thought peggy, I was such a fool to think that this thing could bring us closer together?" He looked at the Mask which was still in his hand with disgust, Peggy slowly walked towards him and put one of her hands gently on his shoulder, "it doesn't matter now Mitch about the Mask as you have learnt the truth about it," "then what should we do Pegg?" Mitch asked as he looked up at his girlfriend and gave her a puzzled look, "we can destroy it can we and we can't give it to anyone else," Peggy then smiled as she laid her hand over the Mask, "then why don't we bury it, safe it falling into the wrong hands?" Mitch smiled at her and gently hugged her, Stanley woke up and found that he was now on top of Doyle, "oh my back, God I wish that hadn't happened I gonna feel that next week?" The young man said as he woke up, Stanley then smiled at him as they began to look at each other, "you know Doyle," he said smiling, "your cute when your angry fancy going out with me?" Doyle smiled at him as he went to kiss him, before that could happen Stanley turned his head to see Peggy and Mitch running to the main entrance, "hey Peggy," he shouted, "where are you going?" Peggy stopped and looked at him, "I'm just off to bury this and to make love with my boyfriend," she said as she held the mask up high, "thank you for your help tonight Stanley I couldn't have done this without you and Doyle."

It was getting on for 08:30 pm as Mitch began digging a large hole in a garden, once he was finished he turned to Peggy, "Pegg have you got the box?" Hearing him saying this Peggy presented him a large cardboard shoe box, Mitch turned to her and smiled, "do you want me to do the honours or do you?" Peggy handed the large box over and smiled at the other young man, "you do it Mitch please I don't want to touch that thing ever again," Mitch then dropped the box into the dirt and began burying it. After this was doing he turned to Peggy and smiled, "hey Pegg after the big game tonight fancy staying over at mine tonight, we could watch a movie ?" Peggy said blushing, Mitch then said with a smile "how about we go now and just fall asleep in each others arms? He then looked at his girlfriend and smiled, then realised what he had just asked her Peggy looked at him in surprise, "what about your team mates won't they get angry and upset with you?" Mitch laughed then said, "fuck them as well Pegg all I want to do is to be with and cuddle, I nearly lost you and you're more important to me that some stupid dumb game and some stupid dumb jocks." hearing him saying this Peggy threw her arms around him and they both started kissing, once they had done this Mitch looked up at him and smiled, "let's go Pegg, I've got a busy day tomorrow as we'll be officially going out." Both the young couple then walked hand in hand thought an open door and into a house, as they were doing this Peggy began to think to himself that her future no their future together would be great.


	10. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

It had been a few weeks since Mitch and Peggy found the mask, since that time they had both decied to bury it to prevent it from ever falling into the wrongs hands, the day after that Mitch had decided to break the news at school that he and Peggy were now going out with each other. In the months that followed their relationship grew with thanks to their friends Stanley and Doyle, one day Peggy was in the kitchen and Mitch crept up on her, "guess who?" He asked as he put both of his hands over peggy's eyes, "very funny Mitch," Peggy said as she wasn't really impressed by what her boyfriend had just done, "did you want to tell me something babe, is it important?" She asked as she turned her head around to see Mitch smiling at her, "it is as this could change both of our lives?" Peggy smiled at him, "really what is it?" Mitch smiled at her, "close both of your eyes and you will see," Peggy did as she was told as she closed his eyes Mitch keeled down onto one kneel and took a box out of his trousers pocket, "you can open you eyes now Peggy." He said as he opened the box, as she opened her eyes Peggy gazed at the box then at a large diamond engagement ring, her eyes lit up as she saw the look on Mitch's face, "Peggy will you marry me?" Peggy looked at him and smiled, "are you proposing to me Mitch and do you want my answer to your question?"Mitch looked at her and smiled, "just a simple yes or no will do Pegg," Peggy looked at him and smiled, "and what if Mitch I simply give you the straight answer no I don't want to marry you?" Mitch looked at her as Peggy wrapped his arms around his waist, "then I would cry and wish that I was dead Pegg, I can't live without you," Peggy looked up at him and smiled, "that's only because you love me so much isn't it?""Yes Pegg I do," Mitch said as he began crawling on both his hands and kneels, Peggy then got down on one kneel and gently lifted Mitch's head up with her hand, "then my answer to that question is yes I do Mitch."

Hearing this Mitch gently kissed Peggy hand and then picked himself up from the floor, as he did this Peggy grabbed hold of him and began kissing him, Mitch closed his eyes and drifted into a dream like state very soon Peggy would be his and his alone.

Five years later.

On a hill over looking the sea surrounded by a large number of guests Peggy Brandt and Mitch Kellaway couldn't really believe that it was their wedding day, Stanley was holding Peggy's arm and Mitch was holding Doyle's as they both stood next to each other Mitch started shaking, "what made me get with Peggy and why does she love me so much?" He began to ask him as they both turned towards the alter and a vicar, "dearly beloved we welcome both Peggy Brandt and Mitch Kellyaway as they both enter holy matrimonial, if they is any most you who wish to say anything against these two wedding please let him speak now of forever hold his peace?" Hearing ths the crowd stood silent as the vicar turned towards Peggy, "do you Peggy Brandt take Mitch Kellyaway as you husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health to death do you part?" Peggy looked at Mitch and smiled, "I do," Mitch smiled back as he turned to the vicar, "Mitch Kellyaway do you take Peggy Brandt to be you lawful wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health to death do you part?" Mitch then turned back to Peggy and then to the vicar smiling, "I do," the vicar then turned toward them both and laid his hands on both of their heads, "then with the power invested in me I announce you both husband and wife, you may kiss each other." There came a gasp from the crowd followed by a clap of hands as Peggy and Mitch threw their arms around each other and started kiss passionately, as they were finishing Peggy announced to their quest "thank you all for coming and now would you please if you can go to the reception and meet us their and there are some snacks and drinks so you don't starve" Peggy said with a smile "ok Mitch do you have it in your pocket?" Yes I do let's get this over and done with" Mitch and Peggy pull stanley and Doyle aside to the cliff and Mitch shows them what he has in his pocket' Stanley and Doyle let out a big gasp and Stanley said "what the hell why do you have that thing for" Peggy and Mitch are telling them to quiet down and Peggy said "we are getting rid of this thing once and for all" as she picked up a metal box they hid, Mitch opened the box and placed the mask in, "we are throwing this into the ocean an make a pact that we don't speak of this again and hopefully never come back" Peggy looked at her new husband and smiled,then Mitch said to them "I want this day to be remembered for our wedding and not me nearly killing the ones I love" he said crying and held his head in shame as he tried to blot out that bad memory from his mind, Peggy then smiled as he handed him the box, "would you care to do the honours Mitch please," "what you want me to do it?" Mitch asked smiling as he too the box from Peggy, "with pleasure," he said smiling back at his wife and the four walked towards the edge of a cliff, "bye, bye Mask you horrible thing and see you in hell." He shouted as he threw the box off the cliff and into the sea, as it hit the water the box sank like a stone, Mitch then gave his new wife a hug and a kiss then Stanley and Doyle joined in on the hug and the four laughed. "The deed is done, it's finally over" he said as he gently rubbed his hand against Peggy's back, "I knew that you could do it how do you feel?" Mitch looked at her and smiled back, "I feel great now that we got rid of that thing and also because we are now married," "good Mitch I am very proud of you, come on over as we will have to be polite to our guests." Mitch smiled at her and then took her hand as they made their way towards a large table where their guests had gathered, before they could join their guests they bumped into two friends of theirs Evelyn and Charlie "hey congratulations you two it was such a lovely service wasn't it?" Evelyn said as she was smiling at them both,"hey thanks Evelyn", Peggy said and gave her a hug and said "please have some food and drinks and mingle" Charlie then said "you don't need to tell me twice come on babe" Stanley walked over to Peggy and asked her "hey Peggy are you OK because I can't put my finger on it but you look different some how" "you to huh" Peggy said to Stanley as she rubbed her belly and said "well Mitch and I were going to tell you later" Doyle asked her in surprised, Stanley covered his mouth with one of his hands as he laughed softly and said "are you and mitch" "yes we are," Mitch interrupted, "but it's a secret OK" Stanley looked at her and smiled, "congratulations Peggy and mitch you two will be great parents" Peggy smiled at him, "thanks Stan," she said hugging stanley then he said to them while he was holding up one of his fingers, on it was a white gold engagement ring which held a small white coloured diamond "we're getting married soon to" Peggy and mitch gave them a big hug. After the congratulations from Peggy and Mitch they then went to their table with Stanley and Doyle holding hands and the four of them made their way toward the table to join the rest of their guests, to which Mitch told his guests "thank you for coming to our wedding and I'm happy to say that Doyle and I made Lieutenant and we're going to be partners on the force" the guest clapped in excitement.

Both Peggy and Mitch spent two years living happily together and when peggy expected she gave birth to a beautifully baby girl who they called called Kathy, mitch and Peggy also had Stanley and Doyle as her daughters God parents, very soon as well both of them were invited to yet another wedding where they both gave away the groom and the groom. All five of them became very good friends and started a small family.

The End.


End file.
